Frost
|Race = Frieza's race |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = Emperor Space Pirate |Allegiance = His Empire Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Champa (superior) Vados (superior) Fuwa (superior) Frieza (ally/counterpart) Hit (teammate) Auta Magetta (teammate) Botamo (teammate) Cabba (former ally/teammate) Saonel (teammate) Pilina (teammate) Kale (teammate) Caulifla (teammate) Dr. Rota (teammate) }} is a member of Frieza's race and the emperor of Universe 6 (former emperor in the anime), being that universe's version of Frieza. In the anime he's now a wanted fugitive after revealing himself as a space pirate. Appearance In his first form, Frost bears a heavy resemblance to the first form of Frieza, so much so that upon seeing him, Goku and Vegeta believe that he actually is Frieza. However, there are key differences from Frieza, most noticeably being fairly taller and is blue in skin color while his torso and head are pale-blue in color. Frost also does not have the full lips and wrinkles, has rounder and smooth ears, and does not have concentric circles in the skin around his arms. In addition, he only dons guards on his shoulders and at each hip, whereas Frieza wore a full torso of armor (though it is also possible that the "guards" are part of his skin). Frost also appears to wear a full skintight black pants reaching up to his waist, including his tail. Finally, he appears to wear some sort of boots, which might actually be his bare feet. Frost has modified his wrists to contain holes that conceal retractable needles. His transformations also take on similar appearances respectably to Frieza's. When entering his Assault Form (possibly his third form), while still taller than his first form, it is still much shorter than Frieza's third form. Frost's has only one set of horns, which retains its shiny black appearance, and the back of his head is noticeably shorter than Frieza's. In his true form, much like Frieza's, Frost becomes very sleek and unimposing in appearance, regressing to the same height as his first form. His neck and face turn pale blue like his torso and head. Also, in his final form, Frost's arms and legs remain their previous colouring, unlike Frieza's pure body coloring in his true form. His wrist become smooth as well. His center chest and the top of his head being a very brightly and more bolded blue. Personality Frost portrays himself as a gentleman who respects his opponents while in combat. He does seem to have somewhat of a cocky side as he suggested to Goku after he overpowered him after his first transformation that he surrender lest he suffer more pain, claiming to be a pacifist as he even noted that he would rather avoid killing if at all possible. Similarly to Goku, Frost enjoys playing around with his opponents and testing them before using his full strength. Despite this, he is not so arrogant as to view himself as invincible, openly admitting to when he believes an individual can challenge his might. Even more, Frost acts as though he has a very caring nature to him. Throughout Universe 6, Frost has constantly used his empire and own sheer power to help end wars and save lives, becoming a hero and idol to many, particularly having a soft spot for children, refusing to give up in fear of destroying their hope. During the battle with Goku, he was saying to himself how he could not give up and would always stand up for the children who needed him the most, which is completely opposite of what Frieza would ever even consider. In the anime, however, in truth Frost is just like his tyrannical counterpart from the seventh universe, with Vegeta noting that no matter the universe "Frieza is still Frieza". Despite being the one to stop wars, he is also the one who discreetly starts them—only to "heroically" stop them in order to gain good publicity, and also so that he can buy out the war torn lands at a cheaper price. He is also a dirty fighter—using poison to gain an advantage when he is losing. Therefore, he is shown to be much more shrewd and cunning than Frieza, where he was able to fool almost everyone he meets, providing a fake image of a benevolent leader. This signifies that although Frost is weaker than Frieza, Frost is more clever and intelligent with his rule, allowing him to be more successful at ruling his empire. In the manga, there is no mention of him being a space pirate nor an indication of him being evil, with Piccolo even noting that he does not sense any sort of evil intention from him and with Frost also trying to act gentlemanly towards others. His willingness to use his stingers stems from feeling threatened by an opponent - not viewing them as a weapon - and also because he greatly dislikes having to participate in the tournament, considering it a waste of time and wanting to get it over with. While labeled a cheater by others, he remained indifferent about it. Additionally, when fighting Vegeta he does not choose to utilize his weapons, and instead attempts to defeat the Saiyan in a fair hand-to-hand battle. Frost has been shown to be more arrogant towards Vegeta, saying he should not have challenged him in battle. After Frost has been taken down, Piccolo believes that Frost may start to become more and more like Frieza as time passes. Nevertheless, like Frieza, Frost is shown to have some sense of honor, as when he was threatened to be killed by Hit if he refused joining Team Universe 6, he simply smiled and stated he would never refuse it, and would be gladly participating, since it would be a chance to redeem himself and, potentially, to restart his life without being a war criminal and fugitive. It also appears that his defeat in the previous tournament and time as a fugitive have humbled Frost quite a bit. When cornered and once proven outmatched by Hit, facing what he believed to be certain death, Frost calmly resigned himself to his fate and did not fight back. It is also worth noting that despite his vast power, Frost actually attempted to hide from the authorities, rather than fight them. However after meeting Frieza shortly before the beginning of the Tournament of Power, he has a secret conversation with him, and the two former Universal Emperors agree to work together despite them being on opposing teams, indicating that his supposed change of heart may have just been another example of his manipulative nature. Relationship with Frieza form an alliance]] Due to the fact that Frost and Frieza are universal counterparts, they have several similarities and are nearly identical in many ways. When they first met each other, Frieza seemed surprise that there was another Emperor that looked like him, and once they saw each other, both of them smiled. The two Emperors then conversed in private and presumably got to know each other, as Frieza noted they have several things in common. Frieza then asks if Frost would like to work with him, to which Frost says he would be delighted to. Biography Background Frost is from Universe 6 and is born of Frieza's race. He is the emperor of Universe 6.V-Jump, 2016 According to the anime, Frost leads a peace-keeping force in order to "quell conflicts in Universe 6", though he was also the one to start the conflicts, after stopping his self-created wars he would go on to help children and war recovery efforts in order to trick people into thinking he is a hero, causing him to be awarded the "Universal Peace Prize" three times in recognition of his actions, he would then go on to gain ownership of the lands destroyed by war, thus increasing his control over the universe. One time, Frost fought alongside Cabba to stop space pirates on Planet Mayonnai, a group in secret part of an underground organization. It turns out, he was actually the leader of the pirates he stopped and it was a staged conflict. Another time, Frost encounters an evil-doer and unintentionally kills him while using his final form. Since then, Frost has tried to avoid using this form because he has trouble controlling his power. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Frost is selected by Vados to be part of Team Universe 6 to compete in the Universe 6 and 7 Invitational Fighting Tournament. Vados gets Frost to join his team by promising that if he wins, Champa will help Frost with his efforts of Galactic Peace. The day of the competition, Frost attends with the rest of his team: Hit, Cabba, Botamo, and Magetta. Before taking the exam that is required to compete, Frost is watched by Goku and Vegeta, whom they believe him to be Frieza. Upon hearing this, Frost glances at the two Saiyans. However, Frost doesn't pay too much attention. Frost sits down to begin the written exam required to participate in the tournament. After the ten minute time limit, he manages to pass the exam. He then watches the first match between Botamo and Universe 7's Goku. Goku eventually beats Botamo by dragging him out of the ring, due to Goku not being able to deal any damage to him. Frost is then told by Champa that he is the next combatant in the tournament. Before Frost and Goku begin their match, Frost and Goku wish each other good luck and shake each other's hands. As soon as the match is begun by the Referee, Frost rushes at Goku and they both start throwing blows at each other in a rapid succession. They fight until Goku uppercuts Frost in the gut and kicked Frost to the ground. Goku thinks that Frost is trying to see what his true power is but Frost claims that he isn't. Goku suggests that Frost transform into his final form, leaving Frost wondering how the Saiyan knew about his transformations. He learns that Goku fought someone similar to him, but requests not to speak about it. Frost then transforms into his "final form". Frost wants Goku's approval on the form and he gets the okay. Before they continue their match, Frost wants to know if his other has beaten him but Goku decides to leave it be so Frost assumes he didn't win. Frost in his transformation continues to fight on par with Goku. Frost fires a finger beam at Goku and it sends him crashing to the ground. However, Goku hops up and transforms into a Super Saiyan, which shocks Frost. As Goku immediately charges at Frost, Frost is terrified and transforms again into his true final form. In the anime he is completely outclassed by Super Saiyan Goku as he kept on taking punches from Goku but still could not land a punch on him. In the manga Frost manages to keep up with Goku without taking too much damage, though he remains at a disadvantage power-wise. Outmatched regardless, Frost suddenly delivers a strange punch towards Goku and he uses his poison that leaves Goku weak and dizzy, leaving him unguarded and allowing Frost to kick Goku out of the ring, causing the Saiyan to lose. After his victory, Frost congratulates Goku for his time and he even raises Goku's hand. His next match is against Piccolo. In the anime Frost first charges towards Piccolo but Piccolo vanishes and moves above Frost where he starts to prepare his Special Beam Cannon. Frost then fires multiple Death Beams at Piccolo but Piccolo dodges all of them except for one which pierced his right leg, causing him to fall back on the ground. Piccolo then uses the an advanced cloning technique and Frost fires Death Beams at the clones in order to deduce which was Piccolo. Frost quickly gets tired of doing so and uses an explosive wave to wipe out all of the clones. Driving Piccolo back with swift attacks, Frost knocks Piccolo back and just as Frost was about to finish him off, Piccolo extends his left arm and traps Frost, preparing to finish the match with the Special Beam Cannon, however Frost then uses his poison against Piccolo, causing him to miss his attack. Frost then finishes the match with an energy blast through the chest. In the manga Frost attacks Piccolo with a barrage of energy waves, though the Namekian dodges them all even before removing his weighted clothing. The two then engage in a long range battle, with Frost firing energy waves and Piccolo using his Demon Hand technique. Feeling threatened by Piccolo, Frost quickly charges him and uses his poison in order to win the match. As Frost was about to be announced to be the winner, Jaco noticed something was wrong and suggested to the referee that Frost was using poison to win his matches. The referee checked Frost's body and discovered the needle concealed in his right arm much to everyone's surprise including Champa and Cabba. In the anime Frost then tells everyone about his dark side that he has kept hidden from everyone else by playing the part of a hero and acting kindly. Everyone is shocked by this, and all of the bystanders then boo Frost. It was then revealed by Vados that Frost was not a good person, he was actually similar to Frieza, Frost also revealed his true personality by giving an evil smirk towards Champa. Champa gets angry but eventually calms down after talking to Vados and then tells Frost if he beat Vegeta, he would support Frost in his goals. The referee intended to have Frost disqualified, but Vegeta tells the referee to let him continue in the tournament as Vegeta wanted to beat Frost himself. The fight then begins, with both fighters confident in their abilities. In the manga after being found out Frost simply states to Champa that he used his poison because he felt that he would lose if he did not, and also wanted the matches over with since there was no prize money. Vegeta then decides that he will fight and defeat Frost himself. As the match begins, Frost charges at Vegeta but Vegeta knocks him out of the barrier in just a single blow after he transforms into a Super Saiyan and Frost loses on the count of a ring out. In the manga Frost attempts to instead fight Super Saiyan Vegeta fairly in hand-to-hand combat, and manages to block a few of his attacks; however, he is launched heavily out of the ring by Vegeta with a kiai, causing him to lose consciousness and for a stretcher to need to come and pick him up. In the anime, after the match, Frost tries to escape in Champa's cube and steal all of the riches his team was promised to share with, and if he were to take the cube, not even the Gods of Destruction nor the Galactic Patrol would be able to chase him, but is confronted by Hit. Frost is curious if the assassin was sent by Champa or even by survivors from a planet he destroyed that paid him off to kill him. Frost is hit with a technique by Hit and then rays of light appear out of him, preventing him from escaping. Afterwards, he is then carried by back to the tournament grounds by Hit, where Frost sits with the rest of his team, slouched over with his eyes closed. Universe 6 loses the tournament due to Hit not wanting the cube anymore because of his entertaining match with Goku, so he loses his match with Monaka on purpose. Frost's life is threatened by Champa because they embarrassed him. Before he could destroy them, Champa's attention has been turned to the tournament where Zen-Oh is present. After Champa's encounter with Zen-Oh, Frost is still currently asleep and he is taken home by Vados and Champa. "Future" Trunks Saga It is later revealed that Frost has become a fugitive in Universe 6, and despite the testimony from Cabba, he is on the run. Frost was also given a mention by Chi Chi, who erroneously assumed that he was the one who hired Hit to come after Goku. Universe Survival Saga Frost first appears while still a cloaked fugitive, living in the back-alleys of a rainy planet and hiding from the police. While living there, he is eventually approached by his old teammate Hit, who has come to recruit him for the Tournament of Power. Frost is initially very shocked, believing Hit has come to kill him, and seemingly accepts this as he believes he could never defeat the assassin. Nonetheless, he tries to defend himself using his poison needles, and when that fails, he attacks Hit with a quick flurry of attacks with his tail. Hit manages to dodge all of his attacks and catches Frost's tail, which also contained a needle. Frost sadly resigns himself to what he believes to be his impending death, but Hit instead informs the fugitive of the upcoming Tournament, and how Champa wants him to participate. He also compliments Frost on his improved prowess, commenting that his time on the run has made him a survivor, which would be a pivotal skill in the tournament, and admitting he actually had to get serious for a moment to dodge Frost's assault. Hit also adds that if Frost refuses, he will be killed on the spot. Glad to be given another chance at living, Frost accepts Hit's offer, and removes his poisoned needles when he is informed that cheating will amount to erasure on the spot. At the stage, he bonds with Frieza - with the two noting how similar they are - and forms an alliance with him. When the tournament began, Frost made his move by firing his Death Cannon at an unknown opponent. Afterwards, while Krillin is rejoicing in his victory after defeating Majora, he lands a surprise attack on the former, knocking him out of the tournament and managing to teleport away from a vengeful Android 18. Frost, reminiscing what Champa said to him about not cheating before the tournament, comes out of hiding to do as he promised: disrupt Universe 7, humiliate them, and lead them to defeat without fail. Frost then spots Master Roshi and attacks him. While having some trouble with him at first, with Roshi using the Evil Containment Wave, Frost was lucky enough that he missed. While in shock that he underestimated the old man, he spots Vegeta, one of the strongest fighters of Universe 7. Torturing the now weakened Roshi, he shoots one of his Chaos Beams to Vegeta to get his attention. Knowing that he is no match for Vegeta, he summons Auta Magetta to his aid in order to defeat him. Working together to harm Vegeta, Roshi uses the Evil Containment Wave once more. Waiting for this very moment, Frost develops a new move in order to seal Vegeta. Torturing Roshi once more, Roshi actually manages to break Vegeta free, in which Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan Blue. Seeing this, Frost immediately uses a ki ''smoke bomb and flees. Power ;Manga and Anime While lacking a transformation beyond his true form like his Universe 7 counterpart and thereby making him much weaker overall in comparison, Frost's standard capacities appear much greater, able to compete against Goku's base form's power while not even using his own true power. In the manga it is stated by Vados that Frost is the strongest warrior in Universe 6 (though Universe 6 Saiyans had yet to reach Super Saiyan, and Vados hadn't seen Hit's full power) and that he is the best hand-to-hand combatant on Champa's team. After witnessing Frost's might, Goku views his capacities as similar to Frieza, telling Frost that training a little would let him grow much stronger. In his first form, Frost is able to maneuver skillfully against base Goku (though not to his fullest), and with Krillin noting he could not see the two of them fighting, who previously could follow Super Saiyan Goku's fight against Perfect Cell. His power in Assault Form was able to pressure Goku, even flying through a Kamehameha. However, Goku was still holding back as he emerged unharmed from Frost's Death Bullet to the head. While noting that he was a slow starter, Goku felt the need to use Super Saiyan to make Frost unleash his true/final form, which Frost responded thusly. In his final form, in the anime Frost is much weaker than Super Saiyan Goku, who near-effortlessly pummeled Frost about without full power. Later, when fighting Super Saiyan Vegeta he is defeated in one punch, to which. Vegeta said he was holding back, feeling that Frost would not have survived a full strength. However, at this point Frost's energy had depleted considerably after his previous two fights. In the manga, Frost does a lot better against Goku, able to briefly go blow for blow to last longer while taking less damage from Goku's attacks, even when hits in his neck's pressure point. He also manages to effectively use a Kiai against him. Additionally, even after exhausted from fighting Goku and Piccolo, Frost manages to block a few of Vegeta's attacks before being ringed out. In the Universe Survival Saga, Frost is later chosen by Champa to participate in the Tournament of Power. Due to being a fugitive, his survival skills have greatly improved and those abilities would be useful for Team Universe 6, as noted by Hit. He has also become stronger than before, as he forces Hit to get serious in order to dodge his rapid barrage of blows. During the Tournament of Power, he showed noticeable stealth, able to effortlessly sneak up on Krillin and knock him out of the arena with a Tail Attack and just as easily escape Android 18's pursuit. Later on, he was able to easily overpower Master Roshi, however Frost was briefly knocked back when Master Roshi went into his Max Power state and caught him by surprise. He was able to match Super Saiyan Vegeta in combat, which is quite impressive, as during the Tournament of Destroyers, Frost was defeated in one hit by Super Saiyan Vegeta, showing his increase in power. However, when Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Blue, instead of fighting him, Frost decided to retreat. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors A writer for the ''Super anime, Toshio Yoshitaka stated that from his point of view Frost was stronger than Piccolo, but weaker than Android 17 and Gohan. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability of flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Tail Attack' – Frost is capable of using his tail to attack in combat, at one point using it to grab Goku. *'Secret Poison' - Frost possesses retractable needles in holes in his wrists that are coated with poison. While Frost claimed that they were natural, the referee of the tournament stated that there were clear modifications. Other than the notable ones in his wrists and tail he also possessed one in his heel. He got rid of these needles just over four hours before the Tournament of Power. **'Right needle' – The needle in Frost's "unfair hand", located in his right wrist, is used to make opponents drowsy, weak and unable to move in order to gain an advantage, and he uses this weapon to win against Goku and Piccolo. Later in the Universe Survival Saga, he displays the ability to shoot this needle at his foe. **'Left needle' – In the anime, the needle in his left wrist possess highly acidic poison and is intended to kill. This needle is considered by Frost to be his "best weapon" and is only used when he is completely intent on taking down an opponent. He tries to use it against Vegeta but is knocked down before he has the chance. **'Tail needle' – While on the run prior to the Tournament of Power Frost added a needle to his tail. **Hit also mentioned there was a needle in his ankle. *'Chaos Beam' – A powerful beam of energy fired from the finger. This is his assault form's super attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle **'Chaos Bullet' – A very fast finger beam utilized by Frost in his assault form. **'Chaos Shot' – A rapid fire version of the Chaos Beam used by Frost in his assault form and final form. *'Explosive Wave' – A blast of ki utilized by Frost in an attempt to quickly wipe out all of Piccolo's clones. Also appears as Frost's Evasive Skill in his Final Form 1 Skillset in Xenoverse 2. **'Break Strike' - A variation of the Explosive Wave used by Frost as his Evasive Skill in his Final Form 2 Skillset in Xenoverse 2. *'Chaos Cannon' – A powerful energy blast technique used by Frost to blow a hole through Piccolo, knocking him out. In the manga Frost uses it several times to attack Goku and Piccolo. **'Killer Ball' – A rapid fire energy wave technique. *'Chaos Wave' (カオスウェーブ) – Frost's version of the Death Wave. First Form Frost's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Chaos Ball' – Frost's version of the Death Ball. It is Final Form Frost's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Backflip' - An evasive backflipping technique used by Frost as one of his Super Skills in his Final Form 1 Skillset in Xenoverse 2. *'Phantom Fist' - A variation of the afterimage technique used by Frost as one of his Super Skills in his Final Form 2 Skillset in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Charge' - A ki charging Super Skill used by Frost in his Final Form 1 Skillset in Xenoverse 2. *'Maximum Charge' - A ki charging Super Skill used by Frost in his Final Form 2 Skillset in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - A powerful energy wave technique used by Frost as one of his Ultimate Skills in his Final Form 1 Skillset in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - An energy barrage technique used by Frost as one of his Ultimate Skills in his Final Form 2 Skillset in Xenoverse 2. *'Ki Smoke Bomb' - Frost forms a compact ki sphere in his hand, which he then throws on the ground, creating a dust cloud he can use as cover. Frost used this technique in the Tournament of Power to escape Android 18 and later Vegeta as well. *'Evil Containment Wave Reflection' Transformations First Form This is the form that Frost is introduced in. In this state, Frost is a relatively short humanoid being, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull slightly with two horns that protrude at near 45 degree angles. He also has grey legs and a tail, which is relatively thick in width, able to crack the ground when slammed. He has indigo sections on his head, abdomen and the boots. His grey parts with lines appear on his cheeks as well as his lavender skin on his face, arms and hands. He dons the white wristbands, ankle bands and crotch guards with white sections with lines on the front. He has red eye pupils and unlike Frieza, he does not have the dark lips. He wears the variant of the upper-body natural armor that Frieza's army wears albeit from the white shoulder pads. Frost is able to hold his own but is slightly outmatched by Goku who is still in his base form and is not utilizing his full power. Hypothetical Second Form Frost never transforms into this normal second form during any of his battles, though it makes a brief appearance in the bonus images of the ''Warriors of Universe 6'' volume where Krillin is glad Frost didn't transform into his second form because he had bad memories with that form because of Frieza on Namek. Second Form This form of Frost is the equivalent of Frieza's third form, though it is referred to as his Second Form in promotional material and artwork and is referred to as his Assault Form in the anime. In this form, Frost's skull is elongated, his nose combines into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns don't change their shape and there isn't any spike growing out of his back and the armor on his shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads with indigo sections. He uses it during his peace keeping efforts where he has to fight. Frost transforms into this after he is asked by Goku to show his true power. This form gives Frost even greater power and an edge over Goku's base form (although Goku was still warming up) however he is sorely outclassed by the Super Saiyan form. Final Form Frost's final form is the form that Frost is born in, being his "true" or "base" form. In this form, Frost becomes a short, white lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature; his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. Unlike his first form, Frost has the pure white boots, shins and wristbands and he has white skin on his face, abdomen with the lines on his cheeks remained intact, lavender skin on his arms and hands and indigo sections on shins head and abdomen and shins with poisonous needles in his wrists. He uses this form in response to Goku's Super Saiyan form. He has difficulty controlling his strength in this form, to the point that he once accidentally killed a foe - leading him to rarely ever use the form on someone who can't handle its power. Even in this form, Frost is still no match for Goku in strength and is unable to land any significant punches. However, he was still able to defeat Goku with the poisonous stingers that he possesses on his wrists, rendering Goku unable to fight back. Frost is capable of utilizing his full power without bulking up thanks to near-mastery of his true form. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' (assist character)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (Super Pack 1'' DLC)'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Frost appears for the first time ever and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes in both base and final form, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Frost appears in the video game, Extreme Butoden, as a Z-Assist character. He reappears as a playable character in all three of his forms in Dokkan Battle. In Xenoverse 2, he appears as a playable character in his final form as part of the Super Pack 1 DLC. Voice actors *Japanese: Ryūsei Nakao *English: Greg AyresDragon Ball Xenoverse 2 *Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Carlos Campanile *Latin America Spanish dub: Gerardo Reyero *Italian dub: Federico Zanandrea Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball Super'' *Frost vs. Evildoers *Frost vs. Evildoer (unseen) *Frost and Cabba vs. Space Pirates (unseen) ;Dragon Ball Super *Frost (Second Form/Final Form) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) *Frost (Final Form) vs. Piccolo *Frost (Final Form) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Frost (Final Form) vs. Hit (Anime only) *Frost (Final Form) vs. Hit *Frost (Final Form) vs. Krillin *Frost (Final Form) vs. Master Roshi (Base/Max Power) *Frost (Final Form) vs. Vegeta *Frost (Final Form) and Auta Magetta vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Frost (Final Form) and Auta Magetta vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Master Roshi *Frost (Final Form) vs. Master Roshi *Frost (Final Form) and Auta Magetta vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) Trivia *Like members of the Frieza Clan, Frost's name refers to anything related to the cold, which is the pun of members of Frieza's race. *Frost's English dub voice actor Greg Ayres is the brother of Frieza's English dub voice actor, Chris Ayres. *Frost is the only DLC playable character in Xenoverse 2 who does have 2 Skillsets, while the other DLC characters have 1 Skillset each. However these skillsets represent Frost's nature as Final Form 1 represents Frost's fake noble persona while Final Form 2 represents Frost's true evil persona. He even have different special dialog with certain characters such as Cabba, Goku, and Vegeta based on the skillset being used. **If Goku fights against Final Form 1 Frost, he will comment how he never imagined there could be a good Frieza while Frost says it is an honor to fight with a warrior such as him. If Goku fights against Final Form 2 Frost, Goku will say "So you are really a bad guy aren't you?" and Frost will respond by cackling and saying "You said it not me.". **If Vegeta fights Final Form 1 Frost, Vegeta will say "Hmph. I don't care what universe we're talking about. Frieza could never be "good"!", while Frost says "Let's give it our all and truly make this a battle to remember". If Vegeta fights Final Form 2 Frost, he will call him a bastard while Frost admits his true nature by saying "Yes, I break the rules. Yes, I murder my opponents. Welcome to me!" **If Cabba fights Final Form 1 Frost, he says he is looking forward to fighting Frost in a respectful manner and Frost politely agrees. If Cabba fights Final Form 2, Cabba is angry at Frost for deceiving him, while Frost tells him not to get so worked up and that Cabba should blame himself for being so naïve. *In the Raging Blast series, Cooler's alternate costume bares a resemblance to Frost. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Frost fr:Frost pt-br:Frost ja:フロスト es:Frost pl:Frost Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's race Category:DBS Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Poison Users Category:Martial Artists